Keeping a promise
by nic73
Summary: Jane receives a visit from someone keeping a promise. The subject of conversation: Lisbon! This is for the paint it red monthly challenge.


Jane opens the door to his 'office' accompanied by a huge sigh. One more off his list, but now Kirkland is dead. He doesn't hold it against him the whole ' cutting off the finger, thing, he understood the guy. Kirkland is another soul he has to get justice for. He steps inside, turns and pulls the door closed. He locks it, he wants to be alone. Suddenly a chill runs down his spine, then he feels something cold against his temple as an arm reaches around from behind him. Jane recognises what it is.

"Hi Jane, I promised you would have to answer to me."

Jane's startled as he realises who is holding him at gunpoint. He knows it can't be true but his senses are affirming his deduction. He raises his hands.

"Can I turn around."

"Sure"

The gun's removed, Jane slowly turns, and he can see with his own eyes his intruder. He still can't believe it, but can only go along with it. He eyes move to the gun and back up to his visitor.

"I take it you didn't make it to the place of the righteous?"

His visitor looks down at his gun and shrugs.

"Old habits."

He puts it away and Jane lowers his hands and points to his desk. His visitor steps aside and Jane makes his way over to it. He picks up the kettle.

"If I remember right, you're not a tea drinker, if you still drink that is."

"I'm fine thank you, but go ahead."

"So what can I do for you Bosco."

"As I said that I'm fulfilling a promise."

Jane stops pouring the water in his cup.

"But Lisbon's fine, I've done my best to make sure of that."

Jane truly believed those words before he said them out loud, now, the lie in them echo's back to him.

Bosco is shaking his head.

"I shoulder some of the blame, I should have visited you years ago, and put a stop to what was happening. I was told it wasn't my place to interfere. That people have to make their own choices. That sometimes, what seems wrong, is actually for the best."

"Are you saying you've gone rogue?"

"Something like that."

Jane finishes making his tea. He picks up his cup and takes a sip. He closes his eyes as the warm liquid flows down his throat. He needed that. He's suddenly overcome with weariness. He moves to his makeshift bed and sits down on the edge. He looks towards Bosco who is standing by the door leading to the roof.

"Tell me what you have to say. I really need to sleep."

The thought crosses Jane's mind that maybe he's asleep already and that this is actually a dream.

"You will find Red John"

Jane nods his head.

"Yes I will. I'm very close. It's nice to have confirmation though. I promise I still intend to kill him."

"I know. That's why I'm here."

"I thought you were here about Lisbon."

"I am."

Jane looks at Bosco thoughtfully and then stands up and leans towards him as he speaks, emphasizing the fervour of his words.

"I won't let Lisbon any where near. I will not put her in danger or make her an accomplice."

"I know, I know the plan you're working on involves no-one but you."

Jane spreads his hands apart in confusion.

"Then what is it?"

"You're an idiot Jane."

Jane rolls his eyes.

"It's not like I haven't heard that before."

"It's not Teresa's life you're risking it's her heart and it's always been her heart. You've treat it like it's a mat on the floor for you to wipe your feet on."

"Now that's not fair."

"Not fair. Take today for instance. You put yourself in the hands of a maniac, with no thought of Teresa and how it would be for her to find your mangled body dumped somewhere. That's not the worst. You've taken possession of her heart with your tragic past, your need to be saved from yourself, and your false shows of caring and friendship."

"I do care about Lisbon, she's my best friend."

"Yes she's your best friend, what other friends do you have? But what kind of friend are you. You left her for six months with no indication of where you were, or if you were all right. You left her to sleepless nights and fervent prayers."

Jane looks down at his shoes sheepishly.

"It was necessary and it was worth it. Look where we are."

"Then, when you return, you tell her that you love her and denying it almost immediately. Now you plan on taking your revenge and where will that leave you?"

Jane shrugs

"Either jail or dead, though I'm hoping to avoid both."

"And where will that leave Teresa?"

Pain crosses Jane's face, he looks Bosco in the eye.

"I..I...I know. I just don't know what to do about it. Don't tell me I can just walk away. We both know that's not possible. I have to see this through. It's an unstoppable train that I can't get off."

He looks accusingly at Bosco

"You told me to kill him!"

"That's why I'm here Jane. It's too late for both of you. You just better realise what exactly is at stake and get it right, or you will have to answer to me."

Jane nods his head.

Bosco turns and walks out on to the roof. Jane follows but he's gone, the roof is empty. Jane stands for a while staring out into the darkness, deep in thought. He turns, cleans out his cup and then lays down to sleep.


End file.
